Isabella Volturi: Ruler of the Vampires
by 12fanpire21
Summary: I barely know who I am. All I know is my name is Isabella. I am a human living with the most powerful Vampires in the world. The rulers are Aro, my father, and Caius and Marcus, my uncles. They are dead. I am Isabella Volturi:Ruler of the Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my new story and I know there are a lot of stories like this, but please give it a chance and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1

Isabella's POV

"Isabella!" I heard my father, Aro, yell. I wasn't a vampire like almost everyone else here; that was why the had to yell for me to hear them if they were far away. I knew Aro wasn't my real father. I didn't know who my real father was. I was abandoned by my parents when an infant. I don't even know my full name, but my first name is Isabella.

"Yes, father?"

"Your uncles, Marcus and Caius, and I will be going on a trip to Canada shortly. You are in charge until we get back."

In less than 2 weeks I will be 18 years old. The day my father promised to make me one of them. My family is about to feed. I'm not allowed to be in there because they fear one of them will attack me.

"Goodbye father and Uncles Caius and Marcus," I said as they got in the car to go to the airport.

* * *

It's been 3 days. No word from my father or uncles yet.

"Isabella," Felix, who was like an older brother to me, said, coming into the room.

"Yes, Felix?"

"I'm sorry. I just got off the phone with a coven from Canada. Aro, Marcus and Caius have been killed.

How could they be dead? They've survived much worse. What's going to happen to the Volturi?

More importantly, what's going to happen to me?

That was my last thought before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of the voices around me. I couldn't figure who they were, but I could hear them.

"When do you think she'll wake up," one voice asked.

"It should be soon," another voice said. This one was a little clearer. "Her heart beat is picking up."

"I'm awake," I said sitting up, but Jane, my best friend, pushed my shoulder to get me to lay down. "OK, what happened?"

They all looked around nervously at each other before Felix spoke. "The newborns had a great leader, and came prepared. They had werewolves on their side, as well as some of the strongest vampires."

"How were they killed?" I asked.

"A sneak attack. They had the wolves set up a few miles back, they sprang while Aro, Caius and Marcus fought an army of about 50. You are now the ruler."

"I...I...am?"

"Yes," said Alec.

This is just the beginning of my story. The excitement will come later. Now you know about me.

I am Isabella Volturi:Ruler of the Vampires

**A/N: So, was it any good? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews/alerts. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

Isabella's POV

"Princess Isabella," yelled Jane coming into my room. "While cleaning out your father's office"--she froze, seeing the tears in my eyes. "Oh, Princess, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Jane. Continue.

"Well, as I was saying, we found records of who your birth parents are."

"What!?" I screamed, shocked. "Well, who are they?"

"Charlie and Renee Swan. They are divorced and Renee got remarried to Phil Dwyer."

"So," I said, "what's going to happen to me?"

"You will move to Forks, Washington. Your father knows about you, but doesn't know what happened to you after you were abandoned. You will be attending Forks High School as a senior. You already know plenty of stuff, so this should be easy for you. But, if you meet someone extremely annoying, just cuss them out in Italian or any other language you know," Jane said with a grin.

"When do I leave, and where will I stay?"

"You leave in one week, the school year hasn't even started yet. And we have rented you out a house, because you are officially 18, and you will be staying there."

___________________________________________________________________________________ 3 weeks later...

I was on a plane getting ready to land in Seattle, then I will take another small plane to Port Angeles. I would drive from there to my house in Forks. Apparently, there were vampires currently in Forks, I just hoped they were nice, because if they weren't, I could kick their asses. I've had more training than most vampires in the world.

I got off the plane and only had to wait a minute for my plane to Port Angeles to be called.

When I got off, I found my rental car in the parking lot. It was a silver Lamborghini. Nice. My house was near the forest, but not in Forks.

I promised to call the Volturi when I git to Forks. I dialed the number, and Gianna picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gianna."

"Bella!" she exclaimed using the nickname that only my closest friends called me.

"So, I'm in Forks, but I don't know how to get to my house," I admitted sheepishly.

She laughed and explained to me how to get to my house. "But you should know," she said after I got to my house, "there are some vampires about 15 miles away from you. But don't worry, they only hunt animals, so you should be fine. They probably don't know about you, so you can put all of your training to good use. I need to go know, we're training some new guys."

"Have fun." I knew Gianna didn't like being one of the only humans there, they always tested powers on her.

"Sure... Well, bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

I heard some movement outside, and standing about 20 feet from my window, I saw 2 men and a short girl. I knew they couldn't see me, but I could see them. So I looked outside, so I could read their lips and know what they were saying.

"I smell a human," said a tough guy with dark, curly hair.

The girl with short, spiky hair said something, but I couldn't tell what because she was turned away from me.

"I smell her to," said a man with bronze hair, "but I can't read her mind." Read my mind? What is going on here? I decided that it was time to reveal myself.

"Excuse me," I said coming out from behind some trees, "I am the human that you can smell."

"How did you hear us?" the girl asked.

"I didn't," I responded, "but, I read your lips."

"Well," said the girl, "I'm Alice, and this is Emmett and Edward."

Edward...it fit him perfectly. The bronze hair god shook my hand and I felt an electrical shock run through me. He must have felt it too, because he pulled his hand back in surprise.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, I know you are vampires."

"How do you know?" asked Edward.

"I just know stuff," I replied and they looked at me curiously.

"Come back to our house with us," said Alice. "You can explain everything there."

Edward picked me up and threw me on his back. I knew I was going to ride on his back to get to their house. The guys used to test me to see how long I could last riding on their backs. My record was 2 and a half hours, but only because Alec decided to run in circles.

In almost no time, we were at the house. It was huge. I wasn't a house, it was a mansion. It was almost as big as the castle in Volterra.

"OK, who are you and how do you know about us?" asked Emmett.

"You really don't know who I am?" they shook their heads no. "My name is Isabella, daughter of Aro."

**A/N: I left you with a cliffy!!! Mwahahaha!!! This is longest chapter ever!!!! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it's taking so long for me to update. I just really don't have the time. And by the way, Isabella is 17. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3

Isabella's POV

"What?!?!" they all screamed at the same time. "Since when does Aro have a daughter?" asked Carlisle in a rather calm voice. I've heard many stories of the Cullens and the Denalis. I've also seen paintings. That's how I recognized Carlisle. I've never met any of them until today.

"Since about 16 years ago," I replied.

"How old are you, Isabella?" asked Carlisle.

I opened my mouth to answer but Alice cut me off. "She will be 18 in about a week and a half. And Bella, I know you're wondering how I know that, and it's because I can see the future. And Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and change your emotions." She said all of that at a speed a vampire probably wouldn't be able to understand. I'm used to it and I barely heard half of it.

I just kinda stared at her.

"Alice," said Jasper, "she's somewhat in shock. I think you should tell her that at a normal speed."

"Why do I smell human?" asked a pretty blonde vampire walking through the door. A woman with caramel colored hair came in after and smiled warmly at me.

"Rosalie, Esme. Welcome back," said Carlisle giving Esme a loving kiss. "You smell human because there is a human here."

"Why is this little bitch in our house?" asked Rosalie sneering at me.

Carlisle was about to answer but I cut him off. "Rosalie, you may not want to talk to me like that."

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

"Well first of all, I could kill you"—she rolled her eyes at me. I decided to give her a little taste of my power. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and heard a satisfying _snap!_

"You broke my arm off. I'll kill you!" Rosalie screamed at me. She pounced, but everyone else was faster.

"Isabella," Esme started, "how did you do that?"

"Well," I said, "when you're the daughter of Aro you learn how to fight for yourself."

Since everyone else already knew that, Esme and Rosalie were the only ones that gasped. "The daughter of Aro?!" Esme asked, shocked.

"Sit down everyone, and I'll explain," I said, purposely looking away from Rosalie even though I could feel her glaring eyes on my back.

"Well, when I was about a year old my mother and father left me abandoned in the streets of Italy. Aro found me and decided that I might be worth training considering the fact that he can't read my mind."

Edward interrupted me there. "So it's normal that I can't read your mind. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me."

"Nope. There's nothing wrong with you. No one has been able to. Not even Jane and Alec's powers work.

"So anyway, when they found me, they took me back to the castle where I started training."

"At just a year old?" Carlisle interrupted.

"No, the wives and some of the girls helped raise me and I started training when I was 4....I think. When I was about 13, we started discussing what would happen to me when I got older. 'Cause you know, the Volturi broke their own law. They didn't tell anyone about me because they were worried about what would happen. They didn't really want a war to start."

"Is it true that Aro, Caius and Marcus really died?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Sadly, it is true. But I did end up learning who my birth parents were and my father actually lives in Forks."

"Really," said Rosalie, "who is it."

"Charlie Swan, Chief of police."

"Now that you say that," said Esme, "you do kind of look like him. Do you know who your mother is?"

"Yes," I responded, "her name is Renee Swan, but I guess now her last name is Dwyer. She remarried a minor league baseball player. Right now, they live in Jacksonville, Florida, but used to live in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Are you ever going to talk to your father and tell him that you're his daughter?" asked Carlisle.

"I was thinking about it, but now I'm not sure."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. I know your house is near by and if you still want to live there, I completely understand, but you are welcome here at anytime but it I would like it better if you lived her, I would get another daughter, Rosalie and Alice would get someone else to go shopping with and everyone would get a new sister," Esme said and started giving me the puppy dog eyes. "I do understand if you don't want to but—"

"OK, Esme, you guilted me into it. I'll stay."

All around me I heard shouts of 'YAY!'

"Alright! I get a new sister and she's human. This is awesome!" shouted Emmett and ran over and picked me up in a giant bear hug.

"Emmett," I gasped, "can't....breathe."

"Oh sorry, little sis," he said giving me a sheepish grin and rubbing my head, messing up my hair.

"Edward, can I borrow your hand for a minute?" I asked.

"Um...yeah I guess so," he said confused. I took his hand and hit Emmett with it.

"That was for almost killing me"—I hit him again—"and that was for messing up my hair."

Everyone burst out laughing as Rosalie said, "I think I'm going to like her."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I typed part of this Friday, forgot about it, remembered on Sunday but I didn't like it so I had to re-type it and now I'm rambling so I'll shut up.**

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day and Please Review!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm home sick from school today, so I decided to type another chapter. I only had one response for the contest from my other story. So, the winner is Dancer96! So congratulations to Dancer96.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 4

Isabella's POV

"Come on, Isabella," screamed Alice.

"Alice, you don't have to yell. I'm right here, you know." We needed to go back to my house to get my stuff, seeing as I would be staying at the Cullen's house from now on.

"Edward," said Alice, "you and Emmett are coming too. We need help carrying everything."

"Aliiiiiice," whined Emmett, "I don't wanna."

"Too bad," said Alice.

* * *

We were almost done packing everything when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," yelled Emmett.

"Hi, I'm looking for Bella." I recognized that voice from somewhere.

"Bella?" said Emmett confused. None of them knew that people that were my close friends called me Bella. I walked into the front room to see who it was.

"Peyton?!" I yelled in shock. Peyton was one of my best friends in Italy, even if she was a few years older than me, and she was one of the few humans in the castle. She had blonde hair and brown roots, although sometimes she dyed her roots blonde. She was probably the nicest person I had ever met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," she started, "guess what I found out?"

"What?" I asked

"I'm your half-sister!" she exclaimed.

"What?! How?"

"Well, your mom got pregnant in high school, but never told your dad. And then she gave me up for adoption."

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed. "I've always wanted a sister. But wait, how did you find out?"

"Well," she replied, "when they found a picture of your mom—I mean _our_ mom—they realized that she kind of look like both of us. They had some test done and it turns out that we had the same mom but different dads."

"Do you know who your father is?" I asked.

"No, they couldn't figure it out. They could if they tested every man that was in high school at the same time your—our mom was. And that could take a while."

"Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No..." she said sheepishly, "I was wondering if I could stay here with—wait, why are you packing?"

"I'm not going to be living here. These are a few of the Cullens. That's who I'm going to be staying with."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I guess I'll be leav—"

"No, you're not," said Alice. "You are going to stay with us. Everyone will be fine with it, except maybe Rosalie. But she hates almost everyone."

"Really?" asked Peyton. "You really want me to stay with you?"

"Of course," said Emmett. "Now I get two human little sisters."

"C'mon, everyone," said Edward after everything was packed. "Bella, you get on my back. Peyton, you get on Emmett's back."

* * *

By the time we had gotten back to the Cullen's house, introduced everyone, and Peyton and I had gotten something to eat, it was almost midnight.

"We only have one guest room right now, we're remodeling the others. So do you two mind sharing a room?" asked Esme.

"No," me and Peyton answered at the same time. We normally shared a room when we were with the Volturi, even though they had plenty of rooms.

After we got changed and got some cushions, pillows and blankets for make-shift beds on the floor, we started talking.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Peyton randomly.

"Like who?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well who she was talking about.

"Edward. Duh."

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied awkwardly.

"How much do you like him?" she was pressuring me to answer.

"I don't know. I just met him today."

"Technically," she said, "you met him yesterday. It's after midnight."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, Pey. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Technically, it's good morning." I just rolled my eyes again before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Edward's POV

I heard my name from upstairs. I could hear Isabella and Peyton talking about me. I knew that I shouldn't be eaves dropping, but I just had to know why they were talking about me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I heard Isabella say.

"How much do you like him?" Peyton asked. Ahh. So that's why they were talking about me.

"I don't know. I just met him today."

"Technically," Peyton said, "you met him yesterday. It's after midnight."

"Whatever, Pey. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Technically, it's good morning." That was the last thing I heard before I heard Isabella and Peyton's breathing become more even. And I was also starting to like Isabella too.

**A/N: Dear Dancer96,**

**Did Peyton turn out the way you wanted her to?**

**Please review everyone!! Peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I have not updated this story or my other story in like forever. And I'm really sorry about that. But now school's out! Yay! so I'll try to update more often. I also really like TeamEmmettAlice's idea. So that will be coming into my story at some point. Also let me know if you like this story or 'Are We All Meant to Love?' better. Whichever gets the most votes I will update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter $

Edward's POV

Isabella and Peyton's conversation from last night was still running through my mind. Isabella did like me, but I wanted to know how much she liked me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How do you not know?" I heard "Peyton ask. So they were continuing their conversation from last night. Or this morning. Depending if you're talking to Peyton or not.

"I just don't," Isabella said.

"Yeah, but—"

"Shut up!" Isabella yelled. Then leaned in closer and said, "He's probably in the kitchen and can probably hear us!"

I silently laughed and rolled my eyes at their cluelessness.

"Morning, girls," I called as they walked into the kitchen.

"I told you so!" Isabella whisper-yelled at Peyton.

Once again I silently laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Morning, Edward," they said at the same time.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Isabella.

"Jasper and Emmett went hunting with Esme, Rose and Alice went shopping, and Carlisle's at work."

"Do you guys go to school?" asked Isabella.

"Yes. We are on fall break right now, but we'll go back on Monday," said Edward. "What class will you be in?"

"I'll be a senior."

"Cool. You'll be with Alice and I. Will you be attending school as well, Peyton?" Edward asked, turning his attention to her.

"No," said Peyton. "I've already graduated . I'm sorta in college. The Volturi teach us more than any school could."

"We're home!" yelled Alice coming through the door carrying more bags than I could count. The same with Rose. "Isabella! Peyton! We got clothes for you. Come upstairs right now!"

This time I actually laughed out loud at my nice but terrifying vampire sister.

Monday

Isabella's POV

"Bella!" yelled Peyton coming into my room. The Cullens had gotten some of the other rooms set up for us.

"What?" I mumbled half asleep.

"Get up sleepy head! You have to go to school!"

I will never understand how she's so awake in the morning.

"Oh Isabella!" Alice and Rose shouted at the same time also coming into my room.

"Is there a party in my room that I wasn't informed of?" I asked annoyed.

"A party?" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Emmett," I said with a murderous look on my face. "Get. Out. Now."

He walked out looking scared to death.

"I forgot to tell you guys," Peyton said. "Bella here is just a little grumpy when you get her up this early."

"What time is it anyway?" I asked glancing at the clock. "5:30? You guys will die." Then I looked at Alice and Rose. "Again."

"We just wanted to do your hair and make up and make you look good for your first day," Alice said with a pout on her face. You couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine," I said annoyed.

2 hours later...

"OK...Done!" said Alice. She turned me around in the spinny chair and I sat facing a full body mirror. I stood up and I must admit, I looked good.

"Wow," was all I managed to say. "Thanks you guys." And I gave them all hugs. Including Rosalie.

"OK," Edward yelled up the stairs. "Time to go!"

We all got in our designated cars and drove to school. We got there with ten minutes to spare. I got out ready to start my first day at Forks High School.

**A/N: Please review. And I really am sorry about not updating more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! 2 updates in one week! This makes me feel so accomplished! I still don't have any votes on my poll. Please go to my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6

Isabella's POV

"Oh, yeah," I said walking towards the school building. "I've been meaning to tell you guys to call me Bella instead of Isabella. It's just too formal."

"Sure thing," said Alice. "Now you two need to get your butts in the office and get your schedules."

As Peyton and I walked to the office, we heard some wolf-whistles and whispers about us. We had better hearing than most of the people around us. We could hear what a few people said.

"Damn. I'd tap that." I glanced at who said that. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a baby face. Cute, but I was more for Edward.

"She's hot," his friend answered, "but I like the blonde one better. I think she would be more fun in bed."

The guys here were disgusting. We were the new girls that no one knew. At least we had the Cullens to help us. They told us that most people seemed to shy away from them.

"So your the new Volturi girls," said the secretary looking us over. She seemed kinda rude.

"Yes," I said. "I'm Bella and this is Peyton."

"Oh, really," she said. "Because it says here that your name is Isabella."

"Yes. That is my full name but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Whatever," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Here are your schedules. Have a nice day," she said with a fake smile.

"Well that was fun," said Peyton in a sarcastic voice as soon as we got out of the office.

"I agree," I responded. "She was kinda rude."

"More like very rude," said Peyton. "What classes do you have?"

I looked at my schedule. I really hoped I had some classes with the Cullens or Peyton. It said

**ISABELLA VOLTURI**

**1. **English (Mr. Mason)

**2. **Government (Mr. Jefferson)

**3.** Trigonometry (Mr. Varner)

**4.** Spanish (Ms. Smith)

**5. **Lunch

**6. **Biology (Mr. Banner)

**7. **Gym (Coach Clapp)

When we caught up with the Cullens, Peyton and I compared their schedules to theirs. .I had Government and Biology with Edward, Trigonometry and English with Alice, Spanish with Rosalie and Emmett, Lunch with everyone and Gym with no one. I didn't have any classes with Jasper and Peyton but I had classes with Emmett and Rosalie even though they were seniors. That's kinda weird.

The bell rang signaling that homeroom would start in 5 minutes.

Alice, Edward and I walked to the English room, which was our homeroom. Alice and I were lucky because we just had to stay there.

The teacher had just finished taking roll when the bell rang. Most of the class left, but a few stayed behind. After 5 minutes, the bell rang again and class began.

"Class," said Mr. Mason, "today, we have a new student." he gestured for me to stand up. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Um... my name is Isabella Volturi. But please call me Bella. Uh.. I moved here from Italy with my half sister who's a senior." I sat back down after that.

"That you, miss Volturi," said Mr. Mason. "I know most of you had me last year, but we need to go over the syllabus."

So that's how it was all day. I would introduce myself and then we would go over the syllabus. Introduction. Syllabus. Over and over again.

"Ah. That was so exhausting," sighed Peyton collapsing on the couch when we got home.

I giggled at her over-dramaticness. "Well aren't we a little drama queen."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed at her and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

Edward's POV

Earlier in Biology

Bella sat next to me in Biology and that made me extremely happy. I knew she was just a human but I was falling for her. And falling hard. She introduced herself just like I saw her do in Government and heard in all her other classes.

After we went over the syllabus, Mr. Banner said, "Class, we are going to choose lab partners. Both partners MUST agree. And they have to be of the opposite gender. You have to come tell me after you have partners and you will have them for the rest of the year."

All the girls immediately surrounded me with the guys trying to get them back. I shot Bella a pleading look. She just laughed until she saw Mike Newton walking towards her. She immediately had on the same face that I probably did.

"Hey, Bella," said the human newt.

"Oh. Uh hey..."

"Mike," he said.

"Oh right," Bella said. "Sorry Mitch."

"It's Mike."

"Whatever."

I laughed at Bella. I knew she knew what his name was. She was just messing with him.

"So do you want to be my partner?" asked Mike.

"Well Mitch—"

"It's Mike."

"Whatever. I'm not really sure." She sent me a pleading look. The same look I gave her.

"Bella!" I yelled over all the girls screaming about wanting to be my partner.

"Yes, Edward?" she said.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure!" she called back.

I pushed my way through the crowd of girls and met up with Bella and went to the front of the room.

"Ah. Our first pair. Bella and Edward" said Mr. Banner writing our names down on a piece of paper. "Why don't you guys choose somewhere to sit."

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked.

"How about the back? You and I can both hear exceptionally well so how 'bout we leave the front open for someone that can't hear as well."

I smiled at her reasoning. I knew it was really because she wanted to talk and because she didn't want to be stared at.

After everyone had their partners and had sat down, Mr. Banner gave us permission to talk for the rest of the class.

Eventually the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Biology was my new favorite class.

**A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? **

**So once again, please go check out the poll on my profile! **

**And Please review!**


End file.
